The usefulness of silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) devices is frequently related to the forward-voltage drop which occurs when the SCR is turned on. Typically, the SCR includes a four-layer structure wherein the forward-voltage drop is usually at least the sum of V.sub.be and V.sub.sat voltages of the transistor elements comprising the SCR device. It is therefore advantageous to reduce the forward-voltage drop of the SCR to enhance its performance. For instance, the reduction of forward-voltage drop will reduce the power dissipation of the SCR device when turned on, or reduce the voltage to which an associated capacitor may be discharged. Moreover, the SCR is required to be self-commutating, that is, to have the ability to turn off when the current flow ceases, and any reduction in forward-voltage drop may not inhibit SCR self-commutation.